Being Okay
by dorydafish
Summary: Dave contemplates what happened after he leaves Prom - 'And when Kurt said he knew, Dave had felt as if this huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Kurt didn't hate him. Kurt wanted him to be happy.' KURTOFSKY HINTS
1. Chapter 1

_**So I've decided; **__**Karofsky you are definitely going to make me fail finals this year.**_

_**Spoilers up to Prom Queen.**_

* * *

><p>Hidden under the bleachers, Dave took the crown off of his head as he tried to catch his breath. He'd been so close. He could have been dancing with him right now and instead he had chickened out. He was trying so hard to be better, but it was all too much.<p>

God knows, he wanted Kurt to be okay with him.

Dave still couldn't believe that he broke down in front of the other boy that day. He hadn't thought that would ever happen. Why couldn't he ever control his feelings around Kurt? But he _needed_ Kurt to know he was sorry. Fuck. He had to let Kurt know that he never meant to go as far as he did. And when Kurt said he knew, Dave had felt as if this huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Kurt didn't hate him. Kurt didn't want him to torture himself. Kurt wanted him to be happy.

That's when he vowed to himself that one day, he _would_ come out and be brave enough to face the world as himself.

But tonight wasn't meant to be that night. He was having a good time. His fake relationship with Santana wasn't that bad. In fact, it was actually fun. Dancing with her, messing around. People were starting to like him. Everything was going great. He'd even won prom king.

He just wasn't counting on Kurt winning Queen.

Who would do that to him? Did people at this school really hate Kurt that much just because he was gay? Or was it because he was wearing that kilt? Because as soon as Dave saw him that night, his heart skipped a beat. To Dave, he was the most gorgeous man in the room that night. But he had just shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind and danced harder, because what right did he have to tell Kurt that he looked amazing? He wasn't his boyfriend. He wasn't _ever_ going to be his boyfriend. Because Kurt had a seemingly perfect boyfriend already. Someone who was proud to be at Kurt's side and dance with him. And even if Dave could tell him, his brain wouldn't allow the words to come out of his mouth.

Dave bet that Kurt's boyfriend told him he was gorgeous every fucking day.

He bet that Eyebrows cherished every moment he had with Kurt, just like he did when he was escorting the other boy to classes.

Dave hoped that Kurt understood that he wasn't ready. Fuck, he had tried. When Figgins had said it was time for the King and Queen dance, he hadn't bailed. He had walked to the dance floor with Kurt. He had every intention of dancing with Kurt. He had wanted to dance with Kurt so much that it physically hurt. But when Kurt told him that this would be a good time to tell everyone the truth, reality smacked him in the face.

They were at Junior Prom with a bunch of kids that had voted Kurt Prom Queen, just because he was gay. How was he meant to come out to them after what they had done to the only other gay kid in the school?

And it damn near broke his heart when Kurt was looking at him so expectantly. So hopefully. As if he thought that maybe Dave would do it. Maybe Dave would prove that he wasn't just a chubby coward. But he was a coward. And everyone was looking. Because it was as if everyone was holding their breath waiting for his next move. And if his next move was to dance with Kurt, then that would have been it. He would be out. Because who dances with the only gay guy in the school and doesn't expect to be called a homo?

So he told Kurt he couldn't, even though all he'd ever wanted to do was hold the smaller boy in his arms. And he hoped to god that Kurt wouldn't hate him for it. That Kurt wouldn't hate him for leaving him stranded, alone on the dance floor.

Dave wiped a stray tear as his phone beeped indicating a message. It was from Santana. _"It's over. I'll keep your secret as long as you keep mine."_

Dave sighed. He really was alone now.

He didn't even have a fake girlfriend anymore.

Laughing bitterly to himself, he realised that this was rock bottom. He couldn't live like this any more. He didn't want it to hurt all the time. But most of all he wanted Kurt to be proud of him.

Putting his game face on, he dialled a familiar number into his phone and waited for it to connect.

"Hello, Karofsky residence," Paul Karofsky said on the other end of the line.

"Hey dad," Dave said, swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat.

"How's prom? Is everything okay? Are you still driving Santana home tonight?" There was concerned etched in his father's voice. After all, which sane kid called their house on prom night before the night had even ended?

Dave's heart was pounding and his phone started slipping from his sweaty grip. "Dad, are you still going to be up in about an hour?"

"Do you want me to be?" Paul asked, concern for his son growing. Dave was acting strange.

"Yeah. Please. I need to tell you something," Dave said as confidently as he could. He couldn't back down now. He was going to do this.

Dave thought that all the worst possible things were probably going through Paul's mind. "What have you done now, David?"

Dave shook his head even though his father couldn't see him. "No dad. It's nothing like that. I just want to tell you something."

"Okay," said Paul, still sounding doubtful.

"See you in a bit, Dad," said Dave as the call came to an end. "And dad…"

"Yes, Son?"

"I love you," Dave said genuinely. Even if his dad hated him after tonight. He just needed him to know that.

There was a long pause, as if Paul couldn't quite believe that his teenage son had told him he loved him. "I love you too, David," he said before disconnecting the call.

Dave wiped the last of his tears.

He was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, the last episode made me like so emotional that I just had to write something. <strong>_

_**ANYTHING!**_

_**So this is Dave after he leaves…**_

_**I just want to give the boy a hug so badly!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I got loads more reviews than I thought I would and lots of people asked me to write a bit more. So this is the second and I think last part.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"So?" Paul asked as he looked at his only son, wringing his fingers tightly. Dave looked nervous. As soon as the boy had arrived home, both Karofskys had entered the den wordlessly. It had now been ten whole minutes and Dave hadn't said a single word.<p>

"Um…I won Prom King," Dave said shakily. Fuck. That wasn't what he had planned on saying. What the fuck had winning Prom King have to do with coming out to his father? But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get Kurt's face out of his mind. He had wanted Dave to make a difference. Kurt deserved so much more than being left like that. So here he was. Damn the consequences. Okay, so it wasn't the whole school. It wasn't in public. But it was a still making a difference, right? Telling your parents that you were gay was still a big deal.

"Is that it?" Paul asked in disbelief. This is what his son had wanted to tell him so desperately? But glancing back at Dave, head stooped and shoulders hunched, he could tell there was more. He knew his son. He knew that something was not right.

Dave cleared his throat and spoke again. "You know how I bullied Kurt, then apologised and set up the Bully Whips with Santana?"

Paul leaned back on the couch and studied his son. Dave rubbed the back of his neck, but still refused to look up. It was like he was talking to the floor rather than his father. He could see that his son was struggling but he was finding it hard to keep up. What had the Bully Whips have to do with winning Prom King? "Of course. And I'm proud that you were able to admit that you were wrong."

Dave shook his head. "No dad, you really shouldn't have been. Santana blackmailed me into apologising and setting up the Bully Whips with her. She wanted Kurt back in the Glee club and she wanted to win Prom Queen."

Paul frowned. This was the first he had heard of Blackmail. "What did she blackmail you with David? What did she find out?" Paul knew he was staring wide-eyed at his son. Because how had his perfect son, Championship game winner, ended up like this? He had been acting the whole time? He hadn't meant the apology? Paul felt sick. He hadn't raised his boy to be like this. "So are you saying that you would have happily let Kurt stay at that private school? Use up all of his parents savings?"

Dave rubbed his eyes harshly with the palms of his hands. He let out a frustrated noise. "No dad. Do you know how glad I am that Santana made me do that?" Because he was glad. And he knew that given the choice, he would never have been brave enough to bring Kurt back without the push Santana had given him. "I like being there to stop the bullying. It's like, for once, I'm not fucking everything up."

Paul automatically raised his eyebrows at the younger Karofsky, preparing to reprimand him for using a curse word in the house. But then he thought better. If David wanted to get something off of his chest, he would let him swear, just this once. He thought about his next question before asking it. "And what does Kurt think about this?"

"I swear Dad. I apologised to him properly. And I made sure that he knew I meant it. He doesn't hate me any more. I escort him to class and everything." Dave struggled to stop his voice cracking. Because picturing Kurt's face like that all reassuring and kind had told Dave that he had finally done the right thing. And Kurt had appreciated it.

Paul was confused. "Right. So what is this all about David?"

Dave swallowed. This was it. This was what he had been building up to. "Kurt won Prom Queen." Fuck. Why couldn't he just say it? Why couldn't he just say he was gay?

Paul was horrified. "What?" How could the school even let something like this happen?

Something suddenly broke in Dave and out of the blue it just felt easy. "And I couldn't dance with him for the King and Queen dance. Even though I knew he wanted me to. I just could, not with everyone watching."

Paul pat his son's thigh. That was completely understandable. "Well…"

For the first time in the conversation Dave looked directly at his father. He knew his eyes were red and blood-shot from all the stupid crying but he just needed his dad to know. "Do you want to know why I started bullying Kurt?"

"…" Paul remained silent and just listened.

"I liked him. Do you want to know why I threatened to kill him? I kissed him and I didn't want him telling anyone. Do you want to know why I didn't dance with him? Because I couldn't have people knowing the truth."

Paul didn't know what to think. This was his son. He couldn't quite process everything. Dave had kissed Kurt? But that meant…

And Dave couldn't hold back any longer. Tears fell hot and fast down his red cheeks. "Dad, I'm gay," he said breaking down burying his face in his hands because he couldn't bare the thought of seeing the disgust in his father's eyes.

After a minute or so, Dave felt a warm, comforting hand on his back, but Paul didn't say anything for the longest time. He just let Dave open up and let out what seemed like years of pent up emotions.

When the sobs had died down, Paul broke the silence. "Look at me, David."

Dave lifted his head but refused to meet his father's eyes.

"Look at me," Paul repeated.

Dave sniffed and hitched his breath before looking at his father. He was mentally preparing for the hate that was bound to come. But his father was only staring back at him with concern. Paul reached out and placed two large hands on Dave's shoulders. "You're going to be okay Dave." He held the shoulders tightly as if to say that he wasn't going anywhere. That he was going to help Dave though this as much as he could. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Dave doubled over, panting outside the English classroom. He had hoped that he had made it.<p>

"David?" he heard the all too familiar voice of Kurt Hummel beside him. He gulped down a few more large breaths before straightening up. "Are you okay?"

Dave couldn't help but smile slightly at the worried tone in Kurt's voice. It almost sounded like Kurt cared about him. "I just…Want me to escort you to the parking lot?"

Kurt blinked and looked Dave up and down. Dave blushed at the feeling of Kurt's gaze on him. He was wearing his Bully Whips uniform, complete with that stupid beret. Sure, Santana had called it quits, but it didn't mean that Dave had to stop being one. Dave had decided that he would still make a point of protecting Kurt. Especially after the Prom Queen thing. He couldn't have Kurt upset like that again. So the Monday after prom, he stuffed his Bully Whips uniform in his backpack. But he couldn't get to Kurt until after last period, and even then, only if he had raced there. Because he hadn't told Kurt to wait for him.

"Sure," Kurt said, offering a small smile back, before falling into step with the bigger boy. "So are you planning on being the sole protector of the student body?" Kurt said, attempting to make light conversation.

"I'm sorry I didn't dance with you at Prom," Dave blurted out. He just needed Kurt to know that. "I know that I should have. I just wasn't ready. I'm not brave like you, Kurt."

Kurt slowed down nodding to himself. Dave copied, slowing down his pace too. "I shouldn't have pushed you. It was my fault. I just kind of get caught up in the idea of having another out guy at the school." He shrugged.

Dave shrugged. "Maybe one day soon, I could tell everyone?" They'd reached the door to entrance to the school. Dave pushed the bar down and held the door open for Kurt as they made their way outside. "But I just want you to know that I've made a start."

Kurt cocked his head to the side and stopped walking altogether. His expression was quizzical.

Dave ducked his head. "I told my dad," he admitted. "You know…I came out to him."

"And how did that feel?" Kurt asked, surprise obvious in his tone.

Dave lifted his head again and saw a large grin on Kurt's face. A smile that was just for him. "It felt good. Like relief when he didn't hate me."

Kurt smiled even wider. "That's exactly how I felt when I told my dad."

Dave smirked at the thought of Kurt actually having to come out. Didn't everyone already know he was gay? "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kurt said stepping closer. He placed a small hand on Dave's left bicep. "I'm really proud of you David."

God, thought Dave, he was so close. He could smell the fruity smell of product in Kurt's hair. Maybe he could tell him. "Kurt, I just want you to know that I did really want to dance with you."

Kurt squeezed his arm a little more. "I know, you just weren't ready to come out."

Dave shook his head. That wasn't what he meant. He wanted Kurt to know everything. Just so he knew. "It wasn't just that. Kurt I…Ever since eighth grade-"

"KURT!" Came a shout out of nowhere stopping Dave in his tracks. Both boys looked to where the voice was coming from. Blaine was striding confidently as fuck over to them. "You ready to go?"

Kurt removed his hand away from Dave's arm as if he's been electrocuted. He turned to Blaine and waved. "Just a minute." Turning back to Dave, he shuffled his feet. "So can I assume you'll be escorting me to classes tomorrow?"

Dave grinned, despite the fact that he knew Kurt's boyfriend was mere metres away. "Sure. Meet me by the flagpole at seven forty-five."

Kurt smiled again. "See you tomorrow, David."

"Later, Hummel," he said removing his beret and watched as the boy he liked grabbed the hand of his boyfriend. Dave saw Blaine's gaze flicker towards him, as if he was worried that one day Dave may take Kurt from him. But that was stupid. Why would a guy like Kurt, ever want to date a boy like him?

Sighing, he turned back to the school to hit the weights, missing the fact that Kurt glanced back as he walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I'm ending this with a tiny hint of Kurtofsky because how can I not! <strong>__**LOL!**_

_**I dunno if there is going to be any more Dave this season. Hopefully there will.**_

_**So this when a bit different to how I thought it would go, I dunno if it sounds realistic or not. I know, I made Dave a crier but…well he cried and I just can't get that out of my head!**_

_**SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
